1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel quaternary ammonium salts, a process for their preparation and their use as antimicrobials, antistatic agents and surfactants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quaternary ammonium compounds as a class have long been known in the art and vary in size and complexity from tetramethylammonium salts to polymeric compounds. These salts have a wide variety of utility which includes surfactants, germicides, thickening and antistatic agents, etc.